Mischief, Music, and Magic
by ForTheLoveOfSory
Summary: Sam and Rory both attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and they must overcome not only obstacles in school, but they must also deal with their growing feelings for one another. Rated M for later chapters. Eventual Sam/Rory slash. Sory.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. Glee belongs to Fox and Hogwarts belongs to the queen of literature, J. K. Rowling.

**Warnings:** Eventual Sory (Sam Evans/Rory Flanagan) slash. If you don't like it, continue no farther.

**Chapter 1: New Friends and Eleventh Birthdays**

Today was the day. Rory Flanagan was finally turning eleven years old today, and he could not be any more excited than he was already. It was neither the excessive amounts of gifts his parents had bought him nor the large party his family was throwing for him that got him so excited. This year, Rory was finally going to attend Hogwarts. Rory had dreamed of attending the school of witchcraft and wizardry for years now and the thought of finally being able to go lit him up like a tree on Christmas. He expected his letter for a week and it had finally come by owl. Tomorrow morning, he was going to take his parents to Diagon Alley in order to purchase all the necessary supplies for his first year.

"Rory! Are you ready yet? It's almost time for the party to start and people will be here any minute!" called Mrs. Flanagan from down the stairs.

"I'm just finishing, Mam! I'll be right down!" Rory called as he was shaken from his daydreaming. Rory had been so caught up in imagining his first year at Hogwarts that he completely forgot about the party his parents were throwing him. So caught up, in fact, that he was not ready in the slightest. He hastily got off of his bed and ran to his closet, choosing the nicest shirt and pair of pants he could find before quickly throwing them on all while combing his disheveled hair into a somewhat decent-looking fashion. He looked himself over once in the mirror and decided that he was fit to go down to meet his guests.

Being it his eleventh birthday, Rory's parents wanted to invite the majority of the family over as well as some of Rory's childhood friends and the Flanagans' oldest family friends. Most of Rory's family came which included aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents. Rory loved his cousins, but most were either older than him or younger than him – around his brother Seamus' age. Many of them, however, had already been through their first year of Hogwarts and were excited to see Rory walk the halls with them. After the family arrived, some of Rory's friends started to arrive by floo with their parents and Rory started to introduce his friends to his cousins. After about thirty minutes, most of the guests had arrived and Rory was ready to start his party. He had everything planned. He wanted to play exploding snap with all his friends and cousins so he could show how good he was at the game. After that, everyone was going gather in the main dining room and enjoy a light meal his parents made as well as a huge dragon-shaped cake made especially for Rory. Rory loved dragons so a dragon-shaped cake that had actual fire on it was something he'd only imagined in his wildest dreams. The fire, of course, was edible fire bewitched to look like real flames and subsided once the cake was served. He would conclude the party with opening gifts and then going to play a little quidditch with his friends and cousins while the adults sat and enjoyed some wine, firewhiskey, and various other types of alcoholic beverages.

As Rory was about to prepare the exploding snap, one last family came through the floo. He recognized the two adults as his parent's friends, the Evanses, but he didn't recognize the boy who was with them. He was a bit taller than Rory and he was more muscular as well. He had blonde hair that was slightly longer than Rory's own and green eyes that seemed to pierce Rory right through the middle. He said hello to the Evanses and then turned to the boy, grinned, and said, "Hi! I'm Rory and today is my eleventh birthday! What's your name?"

The boy looked down at the ground, caught off guard by Rory's excitement, and then up to his mother. His mother smiled warmly and nodded her head towards Rory. The boy looked at Rory, smiled incredibly big, and extended his hand saying, "My name is Sam Evans! I'm twelve years old, but I'm gonna turn thirteen pretty soon. Are you going to Hogwarts this year? I'm going to be a second year this coming school year!"

Something about Sam's smile made Rory feel happy and that only caused him to grin even more than he already was. "Yeah! I'm going to start my first year I'm so excited! Will you be my friend while I'm there?" Rory queried as the two walked toward the room where his friends and cousins were. "Of course I will" Sam replied quickly as Rory led him into the game room. As Rory led Sam into the game room, the Evanses went to greet Rory's parents.

"It was so nice of you to come, we know the floo from London to Ireland is very tiresome, but it means a lot to both us and Rory that you could be here. I'm sure Rory is going to make a fast friend out of your little boy Sam. From what I heard they seem to be on a fast track to being best friends." Rory's mom said to Mrs. Evans while embracing her in a quick hug. Mr. Evans was already exchanging a handshake with Rory's dad when Mrs. Flanagan turned to give him a chaste hug as well. The parents exchanged pleasantries for a while and then headed to the game to room to see what mischief the children were getting into.

Upon entering the room, the parents found the children finishing a game of exploding snap. Apparently Sam had won the first couple of games and Rory was determined to beat him. The two were completely absorbed into one another and they barely noticed the other kids watching their game. Both Sam and Rory seemed completely at ease with one another and acted as if they had been friends forever. Between the playful banter and the all the laughing passed between one another one would have thought that those two were inseparable.

Shortly after the parents walked into the room, Rory won the game and was harmlessly teasing Sam about how he was better than him at exploding snap. All Sam did was give Rory a small grin and say, "Well I'm better at quidditch than you are anyway!" to which Rory replied, "Oh it is on Sam Evans! I'll show you who's the better quidditch player! Just you wait." Rory's parents just smiled and told everyone that dinner was ready and that they needed to make their way into the dining room. Upon hearing the word dinner all the children were suddenly looking at Mrs. Flanagan and about five seconds after she finished speaking, they all made a mad dash to the dining room, nearly knocking over Mr. and Mrs. Flanagan.

Sam beat Rory to the dining room and took the seat closest to where Rory was sitting. The dinner Mrs. Flanagan prepared consisted of a variety of different meats like chicken and pork chops and various vegetables and juices. The children could pick what they wanted and as much as they wanted. When all the children were finished eating, both Rory's parents – along with the help of Sam's parents – brought in the dragon cake they had gotten for Rory. When they placed it on the table, Mr. Flanagan waved his wand and the dragon came to life and it shot flames at the eleven candles, lighting each of them up for Rory. When all the candles were lit and the dragon had settled, everyone sang Happy Birthday to Rory. At the end of the song, Rory blew out all of his candles and made a wish. Sam asked Rory what he had wished for, but Rory told him that if he said his wish then it wouldn't come true. Soon enough, everyone was happily eating a piece of cake and talking amongst themselves.

As the last bites of cake were finished, Rory, Sam and the rest of the children were herded into the living room so that Rory could open his presents. There were so many presents that Rory did not know which one to choose to open first. Luckily for him, Sam had ideas about which one he wanted Rory to open first and he quickly grabbed his present and gave it to Rory. Rory blushed a little when Sam told him he had picked out his gift himself. He quickly tore the Hogwarts-themed wrapping paper off the box and opened the box, revealing its contents. When Rory saw what was inside, a wide grin immediately formed on his face. Sam had gotten him a Gryffindor scarf, a variety of different sweets such as chocolate frogs and Bertie's beans as well as a book on Gaelic spells. Sam knew Rory was Irish and had often wondered if he had ever considered some of the magical schools in Ireland, ones that taught Celtic spells as opposed to Latin spells.

"Thank you so much, Sam! I love all of it! I've heard a lot about Gaelic spells and I've always thought it would be cool to learn some of them. Although, what if I don't get sorted into Gryffindor? I won't be able to wear this." Rory asked Sam as he gave him a hug. Sam simply said, "I know you'll be in Gryffindor because I really like you and all my friends get sorted into Gryffindor!" Sam said naïvely. Rory was hoping to be sorted into Gryffindor anyway so Sam's word made him all the more confidant. After Rory finished with Sam's gifts, he opened the rest of the gifts from his friends and cousins. The gifts ranged from a huge assortment of sweets to books to quidditch gear. Rory loved it all.

After the gifts, Rory said thanks to everyone and invited all the children to go play quidditch with him. Sam immediately agreed, wanting to best Rory in quidditch since he lost exploding snap, but many of Rory's friends and cousins declined because their parents said it was time to go home. Rory said goodbye to everyone that was leaving and thanked them again for coming and for the gifts they had bought him.

The quidditch game began quickly and Rory and Sam immediately started to try and best one another. As the game progressed, Sam and Rory remained at a tie with points scored. Soon though the amount of players began to dwindle as more and more parents called for their children to leave. Eventually, it was just Sam and Rory outside and their parents called them inside as well. The game ended with a tie, but Sam and Rory promised each other that they would finish what they had started. Eventually, Sam's parents told Sam it was time for them to go, as they had to wake up early to head to Diagon Alley to buy Sam his school supplies.

"Please please please can Sam stay over tonight?" Rory begged both his parents as well as Sam's. "We have to go to Diagon Alley as well to buy my school supplies! We can all go together. Please!"

"Yeah! Please mum can I stay over with Rory tonight? We promise to be up early!" Sam chimed in.

"Well, I guess that would be okay with your father and I, but only if the Flanagans agree to have you over. Is that alright with you two?" Sam's mother asked both Flanagan parents.

"That's alright with us, but you two have to promise to wake up early and not complain when we wake you up. We have a lot to do tomorrow so it's going to be a very busy day," responded Mrs. Flanagan.

"YES!" Sam and Rory shouted. "We promise we'll wake up early and we promise we won't complain! Thank you thank you thank you!" They said in unison. Sam and Rory thanked their parents again, for what seemed to be the hundredth time, and bounded up to Rory's bedroom so Rory could show Sam around. Rory was eager to show Sam all of his stuff and to play some more games. Sam's parents came upstairs shortly after and gave Sam a hug and told him to be on his best behavior and they would ask Rory's parents how he had acted when they arrived in the morning. Sam told them he would obey everything and returned their hug. When they finished, Sam's parents headed downstairs and asked if the Flanagans would like any help cleaning up. Mrs. Flanagan quickly said no stating that they were guests and they had it all under control. Upon hearing that, the Evanses bade them farewell and stepped into the fireplace and flooed back home to England.

Upstairs, Rory had given Sam a tour of his room and the game room. "So, do you want to play more exploding snap or what would you like to do?" Rory simply asked Sam. "It's your house and it's your birthday! What do you want to do?" Sam responded. They kept asking one another what the other wanted to do and it ended up and a giggle fit by both of them. Eventually they decided that they would start the night with a game of exploding snap and then they would do whatever else the night gave them.

"We're gonna have so much fun tonight! I'm glad you were able to stay over!" Rory said to Sam as they prepared for exploding snap. "I'm glad I could too, Rory. I'm really glad I came today cause I really like you and I like being your friend!" Sam said with a grin plastered to his face. Rory blushed a little when Sam said that and responded by saying, "I'm glad you came too! I like having another person my age to play games with. It's fun! Now let's get this game started! You are so going down!" Sam chuckled and said, "Oh no! YOU are the one who's going down! I won't lose two times!" And with that, their night began.

Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to know what you think of this chapter and I'd love to know what you want to see happen. Just leave a review and I'll definitely try and work your suggestions into the story.


End file.
